the sinking man
by bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: When Klaus meets a stripper from the Lockwood stronghold, he can't help but notice the sense of fight festering inside of her. As the war rumbles on within the city of New Orleans, Hayley Marshall must find her place. And she wonders if joining Klaus' hybrid army will offer her just enough resistance to remain in battle for another day. ―Klaus/Hayley, AU
1. a turbulent introduction

**notes:** hello all you lovely people. If you're familiar with my tumblr (bisexualklausmikaelson) you've probably already read this drabble. Well get ready because I've decided to turn it into a multichaptered fic! It just really inspires me and I've been really digging this fic. So I'm gunna try to update it as much as I can, hope you all like it. I can't wait to read your feedback :)

 **setting:** au/loosely based on some facts about hybrids, werewolves, and vampires from TVD/TO-verse

 **warnings:** most of the following chapters will contain explicit sexual content and a lot of angst (this isn't one of my fluff fics folks). viewer discretion is advised.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the sinking man**

 **.**

 _one:_ a turbulent introduction

 **.**

The first thing Kol does when he comes back from the dead is drag his brothers to a stripclub.

Elijah is uptight. He doesn't even know how he ended up agreeing to such an activity. Not that he looks down on women who are strippers. He happens to think that it's just a regular job. However, he had just gone through a break-up. And he really wasn't in the mood to be at a strip club.

Finn is even more uncomfortable, as he's quite certain that Sage would have his head for even looking at another woman. But, this was something Kol wanted for himself. He supposes that it's the least they can do in order to make up for missing out on so many years of their little brother's life.

Klaus didn't seem to mind Kol's suggestion, as he was in the middle of receiving a lap-dance.

The woman before him is all lean lines and flawless skin. Her eyes are a mix of hazel and green, flashing in the night. She straddles him, knees locked around his hips as she's grinding in to his crotch.

"You must be Klaus Mikaelson," she whispers, throwing her arms around his neck. "The infamous original hybrid," she purrs, lips only inches away from his ear.

He offers her his fondest smirk. "I see that my reputation precedes me," Klaus comments.

She feels his hand wander, claws digging in to her hips, encouraging her to continue her work. "Well, it's kind of an honor to have the original siblings at our humble little club," she giggles.

"Humble?" he repeats, sounding a little confused. Then, he tangles his fingers in to her soft brown curls. "I suppose that my brother's habit of throwing hundred dollar bills didn't influence your words?" Klaus groans.

She inhales sharply, feeling the keen tug of his hand when it's grabbing on to her hair. "You're so perceptive," he lets her know.

He catches her scent, the alluring smell of vanilla and wolf's blood. No wonder she knew who he was. Werewolves were notorious for their survivor's instinct. And with the upcoming war between the species, Klaus supposes that it was no surprise that she was throwing herself at him.

"I don't believe I caught your name," Klaus says instead.

"Andrea," she bites, as her voice quivers.

He picks up on the little white lie. "That's funny," he chuckles. "You don't look like an 'Andrea'," he then reaches in to his pocket, pulls out a hundred dollar bill and slips it in to her cleavage.

"It's my stripper name," Andrea nods. "Maybe, for another hundred, I'll tell you my real name," her smile stretches, revealing a sharp set of shiny white teeth.

"I think another hundred should get me more than a name, sweetheart," Klaus scoffs.

She tilts her head to one side and pulls him closer. "You're right about that," Andrea drawls. And she's biting her bottom lip, forcing him to stare. "You wanna take a look at my list of rates and fees?"

Klaus nods, looking a bit too eager. But honestly, she was exquisite. So he really isn't to blame.

Andrea takes out a small booklet, pointing to the list of sexual favours and the prices. He blinks twice, taking his time to read through the document.

"Well, you sure don't come cheap," he shrugs, taking out a thick wad of cash.

She stares at the money, looking rather satisfied with his choice. "There's a lovely little hotel across the street, we could go there to… _complete the transaction_ ," she winks.

"Sure," he agrees, following her out.

Klaus looked behind him and noticed Kol offering him a whistle while Elijah and Finn rolled their eyes.

Andrea grabs his hand, distracting him from his siblings.

 **.**

 **notes:** so there you have it, a short little intro chapter. this is probably going to be one of the only smut-free chapters so enjoy it while you can! the filth will commence in part 2!


	2. down the rabbit hole

**notes:** well here's the second chapter! I'll try to have the third chapter up by the end of the week? Hopefully? I'm almost done writing it so it should be done soon actually :)

 **warnings:** this chapter contains explicit sexual content.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the sinking man**

 **.**

 _two:_ down the rabbit hole

 **.**

He's leaning back, arms crossed against the headrest as he's watching her every move. She's towering over him, knees locked at each side of his bare waist. It was such a power-trip, to have Klaus Mikaelson trapped beneath her touch. She really did feel privileged, in a way. After all, the Mikaelsons were notorious for being control-freaks. And yet, Klaus is here, and he has offered her a sense of dominance.

Blue-green eyes blink up at her, a burning gaze lingers on her skin. The harshness of his fingers are digging in to her hips. He had such large hands, she can tell that they belonged to a powerful man. One strong enough to ravage her holy. She leans in, lips barely brushing against his.

"I wonder," she whispers, allowing a finger to trace a line down his jaw. She then tilts his head up by placing a bit of pressure on his chin. _God,_ she thinks, _he's even more beautiful up close._

"How many women before me," she teases, "have had the infamous original hybrid under their control?" Andrea doesn't hesitate to release a soft giggle.

(Klaus has always been good at games. So he could see right through her intentions. She was coaxing him for information. Both the vampires and wolves had been throwing endless favors his way, desperate to have the original hybrid on their side for the upcoming war. Of course, Klaus' choice had remained a mystery.

But maybe, this young and naïve she-wolf thinks that she is able to persuade him to join her on the battlefield).

"You'd be surprised, sweetheart," Klaus releases, bucking his hips. The tip of his cock brushes against her entrance, making her releases a low moan. He was painfully hard and straining, achingly gorgeous in every way. "I quite enjoy amusing women by offering them a false sense of control," Klaus smirks.

Andrea glances down, rubbing her cunt against his hardening member. She reached over, grabbing the bottle lying on the nightstand. She squeezed just enough lube on to her fingers as she wets entrance. "You're such a cruel man," she pouts, angling herself just right and sinking down on his cock.

Klaus inhales sharply. He moves his hips, thrusting in to her while she released a small gasp. Her hands end up on his back, nails racking down his skin. They leave long red marks down the pale of his flesh. She is catching her breath, feeling overwhelmed by the smack of his bones as he fucks her hard. There's sweat dripping down his chest. Andrea bites her lip, unable to think clearly with such a beautiful man moving under her body. She pants his name in to his ear, like something so weak and vulnerable.

He grunts, allowing his actions to become a little more aggressive. Andrea feels the sharpness of his fingers as they suddenly wrap around her throat. "Such a pretty neck," he sighs, catching the hint of fear in her eyes. It arouses him to no end. "It would be a shame to see it stained with blood," his teeth stretch out until they are as sharp as fangs.

She lets her curiosity gets the best of her and allows him to pierce her carotid artery.

 **.**

Afterwards, he's watching her slip out of bed.

She's pulling a pair of dark lace panties over her legs, adjusting the waistband and allowing it to 'snap' against her skin. Klaus can't keep himself from watching her dress, there was something about her that made the entire ordeal incredibly sexy. She was exquisite, with long deer-like legs and dark _dark_ eyes that studied him carefully.

Andrea smiled once she realized how turned on he was by just watching her get dressed.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself," she coquettishly told him.

He cocked a brow, settling his hand over his chest. "I must admit," Klaus shrugged. "You are quite talented," he says, smiling back, almost warmly.

Andrea swung herself back on the bed, reaching over the headrest in order to grab her bra. "Well, you're not so bad yourself," she compliments. "I don't suppose you'd like to schedule another appointment?"

He could tell that she still needed to pump him for information. And so, he decided to amuse her. "Perhaps," the original hybrid chuckled, offering her a small glimmer of hope. "If you beg me," he teased.

"Such a cruel man," she rolled her eyes, repeating her ever-so-flirtatious catch-phrase. "Lucky for you, _begging_ is one of my specialties," Andrea threw him a taunting glance, wondering if he caught the double-meaning to her words.

He pondered about the girl in his bed. She seemed cunning, manipulative, and certainly skilled. It didn't take much to figure out that someone high in the werewolf kingdom had ordered her to question him. Although, she hadn't gotten exactly what she wanted. Klaus had yet to spill any of his secrets. Which meant that Andrea couldn't get the job done.

Suddenly, he finds himself staring in to her eyes for far too long. Klaus shifts his gaze once she turns around. He's staring at her back. A strange crescent shape mark catches his attention.

"What is it?" she asks.

His hand is cold once it presses against her shoulder blade. "That mark―" he traces the moon-shape and notices how her skin starts to shiver. "I've seen it before," Klaus acknowledges.

"It's a birthmark," she stated the obvious, laughing condescendingly. "Lots of people have them," Andrea reiterates, pushing his fingers off of her.

He doesn't let her go. Klaus twists a hand around her wrist, keeping the girl in place. "In my considerable lifetime," he pauses. "I've only seen _that mark_ on a handful of others," he slowly reveals, carefully studying her reaction. "All from the same bloodline, a werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana," he finishes.

She widens her eyes. "Don't lie to me," she orders. " _Please_ , not about this," the tremble in her voice catches him off-guard.

There's a certain desperation in her that he has yet to see. She's so vulnerable, at the very moment. He couldn't understand her past, but what he had pieced together was that she was alone. It explains the dire need to know more about her ancestry. She must have somehow been torn away from her blood-relatives.

"I wouldn't dare," Klaus admitted. "Matters of family are sacred."

"Then," she catches his hand back, pressing her fingers in to his palm. "Will you tell me all that you know about this mark?" she innocently asked.

It's the monster in him who convinces him to try and manipulate her, in some way. "Maybe," he snarled. "If you're prepared to make a deal with the devil, little wolf," Klaus offers.

"What do you want?" she doesn't even hesitate to ask.

Her lack of calculation makes him question her tact. Right now, Andrea had decided to put her guard down. _It made her such an easy target_ , Klaus thought.

"As you are aware of, the upcoming war has the vampires and werewolves on opposing ends," he reminds her. "They've been after my allegiance for months now. However, what they have yet to figure out is that I am on the verge of creating my own army, a pack of all-powerful hybrids," he concludes his statement. The corner of his mouth quips in to that half-smirk, half-smile he sure loved doing.

"You mean," she takes a moment to recount his words. "You're expanding your species?" Andrea rephrased.

"Precisely," he nodded. "But, to do so, I need to gather the strongest of werewolves, worthy of this gift," he speaks in malicious tones, acting as though becoming such a monstrosity would be a luxury. "And I suspect that you are quite the deserving candidate," He deducts, as he continued to notice her evil ways.

She seemed like the type of girl who would do anything in the name of her family. Even if she had yet to meet them. Andrea needed a few minutes to gather her thoughts. The seconds tick by, forcing her to rush her decision. She didn't know how to be rational about such an important aspect of her life.

"If I join you, you'll take me to my family?" the she-wolf questioned.

"Of course I will, love," he nonchalantly hummed. "Your allegiance would be rather important to me," Klaus lets his hand cup her cheek, cradling her face in the process.

His fingers are soft as they brush against her skin. She feels such a duality of emotions. On one hand, she wants to tear him off of her, ask him how he dare touch her without her explicit permission _._ However, another part of her wants to devour him, ―wants to push against the headrest, pin him to the bed and fuck him senseless.

"Fine then," Andrea finally agrees. "I'll do it, I'll become part of your army," she trades off her life in exchange for some of his power. It scares her, in a way that also manages to excite her too.

"Fantastic," he exclaims, sounding rather satisfied with her answer. At long last, Klaus drops his hand, leaving a fiery trail once they lose contact. She feels hot, her face is still flushed from being touched by him. "There's also one more thing I require," Klaus interrupts her thoughts.

Andrea blinks twice. "What else could I possibly offer you?" she squeaked.

There's a certain discomfort in the air. After all, the woman had already given him her body, her word, and her loyalty. There was nothing else left for him to take away.

"Your name," he breaks her train of thought. Yet, his tone is oddly kind and generous. "You have yet to tell me your name," it's the last piece of her that he has yet to figure out.

"It's Hayley," she's truthful this time, allowing him to break through her walls.

He kept that amused look on his face, once again, finding himself spinning in her tumultuous web. " _Hayley_ ," he repeated, drawing her back in to his lap. "You should say your farewells tonight," Klaus ordered, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Because, from this moment on, you belong to me," he claims.

She wondered what in the world she had gotten herself in to. If anything, the she-wolf should seem rather frightened, her doe-like eyes should reveal a terrified expression. However, Klaus sees that she looked slightly intrigued.

 _Such a curious creature_ , he lamented, before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers in order to seal their deal with a kiss.

 **.**

 **notes:** ta da! so how're you liking it so far? let me know what you think in a comment! and also, i swear i haven't forgotten about The Little Mermaid AU. I'm currently finishing the latest chapter, it's almost done! yay!

thanks for reading! see you in the next chapter!


	3. the belly of the beast

**notes:** hopefully you like this chapter. I had a bit of trouble writing it (actually rewrote it several times with different scenarios before I was finally happy with it). I don't know, I worked really hard, I hope it pays off in the end. Enjoy the chapter :)

 **warnings:** this chapter contains explicit sexual content.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the sinking man**

 **.**

 _three:_ the belly of the beast

 **.**

Her instincts tell her that she shouldn't trust him.

One way or another, Klaus was going to screw her over. He was a Mikaelson after all, they were well-known as skilled liars. And yet, her quest for family blinds her. Hayley ends up impatiently waiting for the original hybrid outside her apartment, just as he had instructed.

He shows up at two in the morning, with a roguish grin resting on his face.

"You're late," Hayley announces, walking passed him as he offered her his hand. Instead, she opens the car door. A sharp scream escapes her lips when she notices the dead woman lying in the backseat. "What happened?" The she-wolf worriedly asks.

Klaus digs the woman out, tossing her to the side to make room for his guest. "I was feeling a little peckish," he explains, sounding rather casual. "She tasted quite lovely," he shrugs.

That's when Hayley refuses to step inside his car.

"So, this is what you're going to turn me into?" she snaps. "Some blood-sucking monster?"

He watches her stir, looking like a frightened little bird. "It's a little too late for you to change your mind, sweetheart," Klaus slowly released. "After all, I did come all this way," he smirks.

She threw him a cold gaze. It was an expression he was truly familiar with. One too many women before her had given him that same look.

That's probably why Klaus gave in to her demands. He dragged the body out on to the sidewalk, and attempted to rub the blood off the car seats with the edge of his sleeve. Hayley thought about her options for a moment. All her life, she had been looking for her family. And here was a man offering her exactly that.

"How do you do it, anyway?" she lamented, and he offered her a confused gaze. "How do you make hybrids?" Hayley asked, finally deciding to take a seat inside his vehicle.

Klaus sat next to her, shuffling around as he gave the driver strict orders to take them in to the woods. "Well, it's quite easy really," he answered. "Making a hybrid requires the blood of the original hybrid and of the Petrova doppelganger," he said.

She tried her best to remember the facts. One of her clients had once told her about Klaus' quest to capture the latest Petrova over some Moonstone, some curse about freeing his werewolf side. Hayley can't recall the details. She supposes that the only clear thing she knows is the other girl's name.

"Elena Gilbert," she slowly whispered.

Klaus nods, narrowing his blue eyes. "Yes," he answers. "Once a werewolf dies with my blood in their system, they will need to feed on Elena's blood in order to complete their transition," he reveals.

He was looking forward to her reaction, that her fate might be something she doesn't expect. Klaus was testing her, seeing how far he could push her before she decided to push back.

"Interesting," it's all she says. "I've heard that the Gilberts don't approve of such violent ideologies, how exactly did you manage to convince them to take part in such a bloody ritual?" Hayley wonders, attempting to sound emotionless.

"I have my ways," Klaus hums. But then, she arches a perfectly plucked brow at him so that he will offer her more information. "The Gilberts needed someone to protect them from ending up as collateral damage to the war, needless to say, I ended up offering my assistance in exchange for a few pints of Elena's blood," he had quoted the tale perfectly, almost as if he was proud of the terror that he had accomplished.

This wasn't unexpected, she supposed. Klaus was always calculative and ruthless. These are probably some of the reasons why Hayley finds herself attracted to his darkness. They were very much alike. Their thought processes, their desires, their goals, they were all guided by instinct, by violence.

"So, in the end, even the noble Elena Gilbert gave up her values in order to succumb to your needs?" the she-wolf deducted.

Her comment fails to catch him off-guard. "She's a Petrova," Klaus rolls his eyes. "They're not as innocent as they look," he sighs. She's disappointed in his answer, his resistance proved to be rather strong. "Any more questions?" Klaus spat, sounding annoyed.

"None for now," Hayley supposed.

"Good," he smiles, almost warmly. Then, he's got her by the waist, knees pushing against the weight of her hips and keeping her in place. "Shall we partake in something a little more pleasurable?" he cooed, voice dripped with malice.

Hayley swallowed hard, as she allowed herself to be swept in to the belly of the beast.

 **.**

The girl parts her thighs while he hiked up her skirt. Klaus presses his face to her panties and inhales her scent. He drags his tongue up the material cloaking her sex, wetting the fabric with one slow swipe. He flicks his tongue over her clit, then sets his teeth against her clothed lips. Pressure scraped over her sensitive skin and she can feel her breath settle in her throat.

" _Oh,_ " she shivered, not even caring that their driver could probably hear them right now, that anyone currently driving beside them could listen in on her screams.

The original hybrid hooks a finger around the lining of her panties and yanks them to the side. He slides his tongue between her slit, in to the tight stretch of her entrance, then up to her clit. He sucks it in to his mouth, smirking against the sensitive nub once he heard her moan.

The she-wolf's hitches her breath as she finds herself grinding in to his face. Finally, she feels him tear her panties to shreds.

And yet, all is forgiven the moment Klaus eases two fingers in to her heat. He angles them just right as she nearly explodes. Hayley inhales sharply. She bucks her hips, hands fisting the fabric of the car seat as she arched her back. It was all too much for her, the way he clenched his fingers in a come-hither motion, how his tongue was so rough against her clit. She couldn't help but cry out, feeling her vision going blurry once his mouth got a little bolder.

"I'm gunna come soon," she barely manages to say, glancing at him as he shot her a look of incredulous amusement.

An overwhelming sense of pleasure travels from her curling toes to the tips of her fingers. Hayley's close to climaxing, shuddering and almost jolting her hips up. However, Klaus' other hand keeps her in place, pressing a hard slap against her abdomen in the process.

Hayley shouts, feeling him attempting to ease a third finger in before his tongue tickles her clit for just a little too long. She, almost immediately, comes undone. Her mouth frames around his name, like a love song.

 _"You're beautiful,"_ He whispers sweetly.

And for a moment, Hayley forgets who Klaus really is.

 **.**

A few hours later, the car stops in the middle of the woods.

Hayley watches Klaus as he leaves in order to feed on some innocent campers. She's half-scared and half-intrigued, observing him with an incredible amount of concentration. He begins by grabbing a hold of one young man, teeth lunging at his neck. He is fangs-deep, sucking the life out of the innocent camper.

It's the scariest thing she's ever seen.

After that, he tears through the bodies, as if he is reveling in the chaos.

When he comes back, Hayley pretends to be fast asleep, unable to shake the dark feeling festering inside of her.

 **.**

 **notes:** I hope everyone's okay with the fact that I narrate Hayley as 'Hayley' and not 'Andrea' anymore. It's just for the sake of continuity, it would be weird if I kept referring to her as 'Andrea' when that's not her real name.

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! Make sure to leave me a review telling me what you think!


	4. dark paradise

**notes:** I know I picked the most clichéd song for this chapter title but I swear, it totally fits with the theme. Anyway, I've been having a lot of fun writing this story, which probably explains this quick update :) hopefully I can keep this momentum going, enjoy the chapter!

 **warnings:** this chapter contains explicit sexual content.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the sinking man**

 **.**

 _four:_ dark paradise

 **.**

He stirs in his sleep.

Hayley studies the intimate stranger next to her as if he's a specimen under a microscope. The lines of his face are carefully crafted. She finds it ironic. He is a creature capable of great monstrosity, and yet, he is so beautiful. Sunlight cascades over his features, amplifying the angles of his jawline. His lips are girly-pink and soft-looking, not a hint of blood stained them at the moment.

It was hard to believe that just last night, Klaus had killed five innocent teenagers.

She wonders how it would feel, to just reach over and kiss him. But, Hayley doesn't get the chance to explore the idea. Instead, Klaus flutters his eyes open.

"You're awake," the she-wolf says, watching him stretch like a cat. He twitches his ears, yawning and rubbing his knuckles against his eyelids.

The image before her is so strange. Hayley never thought that she'd witness the original hybrid at his most vulnerable.

"How long was I asleep?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe about twelve hours?" she estimated, counting the amount of time she had slept and doubling that.

They had stopped at a motel in the middle of god-knows-where. Hayley had complained to him about needing a shower and a bed to sleep in. And, not to mention the fact that she was famished. So, Klaus had brought her to the closest motel.

He seemed exhausted, as he had crashed in to their bed the moment they had checked in.

Hayley found the ordeal rather fascinating to watch. He looked so innocent when he was in such a peaceful state.

"I have to admit," She whispers, "I didn't know that hybrids _could_ sleep," she realizes, and the entire situation makes her think that maybe becoming a hybrid wouldn't so bad.

"You've got a lot to learn, little wolf," Klaus smirks.

He swoops in so he can kiss her.

His lips are just as soft as she expected them to be, as they massage her mouth slowly, sensually.

Hayley instinctively weaves her fingers in to his curls, pulling him closer. His kisses are usually filled with raw passion and blood. But, this morning, it's different. His lips are sweet, kissing her tenderly, softly, and kindly. She doesn't hesitate to open her mouth, allowing her tongue to trace over his closed lips.

She feels him smiling in to their kiss. And then, she feels teeth, fangs piercing in to her bottom lip and drawing small beads of blood.

That's when she senses a shift in the air. Klaus pushes her against the headboard, kneeing her legs apart in the process. He's calculative with the way he whips her sleep-tank over her head, how his fingers spasms protectively around her arms. They leave dark purple bruises blooming in to her skin.

Hayley shudders. The chill in the room settles on to her bare body as Klaus decides to warm her up with his touch. His hands settle over the weight of her breasts, palming them with comfortable familiarity. He runs a thumb over one hardening nipple and smirks when she releases a low moan. His other hand slides down her abdomen, leaving a cold trail before slipping passed her shorts.

He's extremely attentive to her needs, as his mouth is carefully sucking on her pulse point, making her pant and moan in anticipation. She gyrates her hips once his fingers cup her public mound. He taps his index over her clit, allowing her entire body to rejoice while he tended to her sensitive nub.

And before he even has the chance to go any further, they hear a large 'thud' against their door.

Normally, Klaus would ignore the noise, but he can sense that the constant knocking was distracting Hayley.

"Someone's at the door," she pants, biting her lip as she pushed him off of her.

Klaus snarled while he made his way towards the entry way. Who in the world would be interrupting him at time like this?

 **.**

As it turns out, the loud 'thud' was the sound of a dead body being pushed against their door.

Klaus stares at the bloody mess. He kneels down to recognize the broken flesh and bones. Hayley pulls her clothes back on, making her way to the scene of the crime. She covers her mouth with her hands, eyes widening at the horror.

"Who is that?" she asks, cowering behind Klaus and pointing at the body.

The original hybrid sighed, he closed his eyes and looked rather disturbed by the sight before him. "He's one of my henchmen," Klaud admits. "It seems as though the Lockwoods are out looking for you," it's the only conclusion he can think of, at the moment. He isn't sure who else would've followed him and Hayley.

"They are?" she repeats, shaky fingers digging in to his sweater.

"Well, they probably don't appreciate the fact that I stole you away, love," he teases, eyes glinting in the sunlight.

Her heart quivers once she meets his gaze. "What do you think they want with me?" Hayley worriedly wonders.

He pauses and looks around the deserted hallway. "I don't know," Klaus slowly says.

Then, the sound of a smashed window catches their attention. Hayley and Klaus look over their shoulder in order to notice the small crowd gathering outside their motel. He watches the men circle the building, looking furious and angry. What catches his attention are the larger wolves accompanying the citizens.

"It doesn't look like they wish to speak to me in particular," Klaus presumes, as he's unable to recognize any of them. "Perhaps you're a lot more important to the Lockwoods than I first presumed," he proposes.

"That's not possible," Hayley insists. "The Lockwoods tortured me. They told me that the only thing I was good for was pleasing men. I doubt that they want anything to do with me, at this point," her words provide him with more context than he first bargained for. The tone of voice suggested that the Lockwoods had put her through hell. And yet, Klaus can't explain the unruly rage he felt when stumbling upon such terror.

"Then," he stopped, pointing to the crowd outside. "Who are _they_?"

Hayley stares at the unknown wolf pack staggering around the courtyard. She fails to recognize the dark haired man yelling at them.

"Give us back our queen!" They hear, just before he launches a grenade at them.

 **.**

Klaus shields her from the explosion.

She looks up and notices how protective he is of her. He was so strong and resistant, the grenade didn't seem to leave a scratch on him even though it blew up half the building. Hayley felt oddly safe in his arms. As if his touch worked in a duality of emotions. On one hand, she should feel lucky, for she is being sheltered by the strongest creature in the world.

And yet, on the other hand, the image of those dead teenagers can't seem to escape Hayley's mind. She is simultaneously frightened and fascinated by the original hybrid.

She wonders if that's a bad thing.

"Stay behind me," Klaus' voice breaks her train of thought. "They seem to be outnumbering us, at the moment," he told her, looking rather concerned.

"Are you kidding me?" she shouts. "You're the original hybrid, you could easily wipe them all out," she reminds him (as if he needs the reminder).

He smiles, as he's impressed by her faith in him. "They called you their queen," he remarks. "If that is so, then I suspect that you could share some connection to them. And you wouldn't want me to blow up your allies, now would you?"

"But, I've never met these wolves," Hayley interjects, looking back at the men watching them from a distance. "They must've mistaken me for someone else," she stammers.

The wolves howl at her, bowing down to her presence. It makes her nervous, she's never witnessed something like this. She'd always been at the bottom of the pack, kicked around like she was useless, like she meant nothing to the world.

And now, she was being called a queen.

"Hey," one of the werewolves shouts. "How much longer are you two going to keep talking?" He asks, whipping his long blond locks away from his eyes.

"We don't have all day," the dark haired one announces. "Just give us the girl and we'll leave you alone," he addresses Klaus in a rather demeaning fashion. Which makes him snarl. Evidently, Klaus Mikaelson does not respond well to 'demeaning'.

"Not bloody likely," he snaps, while he holds Hayley closer. "I'm afraid that the little wolf is currently under my protection. Unless the lot of you wish to spar with the original hybrid," he grins, looking like a mad man.

The stranger takes a step back, feeling intimidated. "You're…Klaus?" he questioned.

"Why yes," the blond hybrid hummed.

Hayley notices how the wolves seemed extremely worried. They were whispering words to each other, carefully calculating their next course of action.

"The girl in your custody, she belongs to us," the alpha of the back finally reveals, pointing to Hayley.

"Does she?" Klaus scoffs, thinking that they were no longer in the 1800s. Women didn't belong to men. They didn't belong to anyone but to themselves. "Tell me something, young man, what is your relationship to the she-wolf?" Klaus finally jumps down in order to be at eye-level with the werewolf.

He backs away, avoiding the hybrid's cold gaze.

"She's supposed to be my wife," he quietly says.

The announcement surprises Klaus. He looks back at the girl, standing bravely on her own amidst the remains of the destroyed motel. She does, in fact, resemble a queen at this moment. Klaus smirks, thinking that the role suited her quite well. However, he could never picture her as a wife, let alone as the suitor to such an unruly man.

"She's the long lost heiress to the Labonair Empire, and she's also my betrothed," the alpha of the pack spoke again, insisting on his dominance.

"I see," Klaus uncomfortable releases, leaping back up so he can be at Hayley's side. She watched as he offered his hand to her, open palm beckoning her attention. "Well well well _Hayley_ , it seems as though your family has decided to come to you," he explains, sounding rather sinister. "I suppose you'll want to meet them, they seem rather impatient," he informs her.

Hayley feels her heartbeat speed up, wondering what in the world she had gotten herself in to.

 **.**

 **notes:** I was really hoping I wouldn't have to write Jackson in, because good god, do I hate him. But, this is where my inspiration seems to be taking me. So I'm gunna write Jackson as an obstacle to klayley and don't worry, I will not put you all through the nonsense that is jayley.

Hopefully you liked this chapter enough to leave me a review? Please please please I'm lonely and I need love :)


	5. welcome to the black parade

**notes:** mcr fans, you're welcome for the song title. I know that it does indeed bring back some fond memories.

 **warnings:** this chapter contains explicit sexual content.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the sinking man**

 **.**

 _five:_ welcome to the black parade

 **.**

Klaus draws himself a bath.

He had returned to the Mikaelson manor almost two days ago. Which is exactly how much time he had spent away from Hayley. He supposes that he could use this as a test-run, to see if, whether or not, she would be a faithful soldier. Consequently, he's a little surprised by his own tolerance. This was the first time that he had allowed one of his potential hybrids to make a choice of their own.

Normally, telling the wolves that they could turn at will instead of forcefully turning on every full moon was enough to gain their trust. Hayley, however, needed a little more coaxing.

In the end, Klaus thinks that he's grown oddly attached to the she-wolf. He'd hate it if she decided to remain with the bayou packs instead of joining his army.

"Hey."

Well well well. Speak of the devil and she shall arrive.

"You came back?" Klaus releases, with more emotion than he had first intended. He had left her with his location, in case she ever thought about contacting him again. Thankfully, Hayley had decided to walk in to his bathroom. She was perched over the edge of the tub, smiling down at him as he was carefully relaxed and immersed in bath water.

"I made you a promise, and I plan on keeping it," the she-wolf coquettishly said, passing a hand through the warm water. She picked up a few bubbles along the way, watching the suds stick to her fingers like glue.

Then, she meets his ocean blue gaze. He stares directly at her, eyes unwavering and fearless. Hayley knows that he won't stop watching her, not until she gives in to her darkest desires.

And that's when she decides to undress and join him in the tub.

Klaus blinks twice, stammering once she slips in to the bath and leans her head against his chest. "So tell me," he says, grabbing the bar of soap and gliding it along her bare arms. "How was your meeting with your werewolf suitor?"

She glances down, wondering how much she should reveal to him. "I wasn't expecting it. I wanted to meet my parents, or my siblings…not a potential husband," she decides to say.

"How did he find you, anyway?" the original hybrid asks.

She tilts her head and looks at him in such a sweet way that all he can do is look back.

"The bayou wolves have a witch on their side," she went on to say. "He did a locator spell based on some family heirlooms that I, apparently, used to possess," her tone is condescending, almost hateful, in a way.

"Did you get see these so-called heirlooms?" He voiced.

"No," she answered. "They won't give me any more information until I agree to be their queen and marry their alpha, Jackson Kenner," Hayley sighs.

"That's not very democratic of them," Klaus remarks. "I suppose you ended up rejecting their offer?"

She bites her lip, chewing on the dried skin as an attempt to hide her anxiety. "I told them that I had other ways to contact my family," she finally reveals. "I was hoping that, in exchange for becoming one of your hybrids, you could have one of your witches locate my family instead?"

He stops everything he's doing once he hears her utter such audacious words. Klaus shook his head in disbelief. _She_ was manipulating _him_. Or trying to, at least. Oddly enough, this game of hers amused him.

"I'll see what I can do," He teased.

Hayley pouted, as she was disappointed with his reply. But, she supposes that she could understand where he was coming from. After all, he had been rather patient with her useless family drama.

It's right then that he decides to distract her. Klaus grabs a hold of her wet curls, pulling her even closer. Hayley hisses at the slight pain she felt while he tugged on her hair.

"But, for now, I'd like for us to finish what we started," he whispers in to her ear.

"You mean," she bites, digging her nails in to his thighs. "Back when you were just short of giving me an orgasm?"

"Precisely," He smiles darkly, fangs glinting in the night.

 **.**

She finds herself pushed up against his bathroom wall.

His fingers bite in to her hips as he trails his tongue down the side of her neck. They suck marks in to her flushed complexion, while her skin is still damp from the bath water.

Klaus' hands dress her body in rapid exploration, intent on touching every inch of her. Hayley feels fire as he's breathing in to her bones, teeth grazing every jumping nerve under the stretch of her flesh. He steals the breath from her lungs, allowing her to forget her worries, −to forget everything except for the man in front of her.

"You're exquisite," he breathes.

She lifts her gaze to his face, trying hard not to focus on the shape of his lips.

Hayley feels his palm against her stomach, dragging his tongue up her slick slit to flick the tip against her clit. She's writhe against the cold wall, pressing her apex in to his mouth. Then, the hybrid climbs up her body, back dipping with the curve of his spine. The weight of his cock is between her thighs, leaving a slick trail of precome on the inside of her leg

She hears him groan, wrapping his hand around the base of his member to stroke relief in to his throbbing erection.

Klaus' hair tickles her cheek as he drops to his elbows and rocks forward. He slides in to her heat without any resistance. Hayley gasps, curling her fingers and scratching at the dip of his spine. He's thick, hot, and solid as he moves inside of her.

"Fuck−" she pants, as his lips slide against the curve of her shoulder. "Harder," she orders. He rocks in to her, hard, raw, and backed by so much unbridled passion.

Klaus twists his hips. His body pressed so close to hers that she can feel his ribs shift with each shaky inhale.

He sinks his teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She's trembling, fingers stretched out toward the blinding lights of her climax, but Klaus is already leaving the tightness of her sex to spill hot ribbons across her stomach.

Klaus thrusts two fingers into her wet heat, crooking them in a way that nearly makes her scream. She thrashes against the wall, coming so hard it hurts. Her vision is a wash of white as she inhales a shaky breath and slips into a sated haze.

Klaus presses his thumb against her clit with no intention of letting her bask in the afterglow of her orgasm.

 **.**

On nights like this, she almost regrets following him in to the darkness of the abyss.

Klaus is sleeping soundly next to her, and he looks tired and worn-out. It's almost as if he hadn't slept this well in years. Hayley carefully observes his features again, noticing the wrinkles forming on the sides of his eyes. _He's not supposed to age,_ she recalls, but perhaps his unhealthy sleeping habits have somehow affected his physical nature.

It must be his wolf side, or so she presumes, as his mortal half must interrupt his ability to remain ageless.

Hayley rolls out of bed, needing her space for the time being. She stands at the window, sniffing around and smelling the remnants of sun on his skin on the wooden window frame. It was as though he had stood in this spot for hours. Was he waiting for her?

She doesn't realize that Klaus had grown rather attached to her company. Instead, Hayley allows herself to be distracted by the sound of a small rock being thrown against the window.

She looks outside and spots a wolf staring up at her.

"Jackson," she presumes, recognizing the dark fur and innocent looking eyes.

Hayley grabs one of Klaus' hoodies and pulls it over her head before she makes her way outside. The wolf waits for her, like a faithful companion. She knows that she shouldn't leave without Klaus' permission, but this was about family.

She's sure that the original will understand.

"You're not supposed to be here," a small voice interrupts her latest quest.

Hayley widens her eyes, gasping as she witnesses the wolf's turmoil. A strange man had pushed Jackson up against a tree, almost squeezing the life out of the poor creature.

"Wait," she said, approaching the both of him. "Please don't hurt him," she begged.

He then offered her a heavy sigh. It didn't take him long to figure out who she was. Judging by the fact that she was wearing Klaus' clothes, she was surely one of his guests. So, the man obeyed her. He allowed the male wolf to escape.

"You must be Nik's latest toy," he whispered. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kol Mikaelson, Klaus' little brother," he politely said, sounding almost kind. It was contrasting all the stories she had heard about Kol Mikaelson. After all, he was known for his mischief and malice.

"My name's… _Hayley_ ," she settles for, recalling the fact that she hadn't used her real name in quite some time. "Is there something you need? Shall I wake Klaus for you?" She wonders.

"That won't be necessary," Kol tells her. "I'd much rather talk to you," he confesses.

"Me? Whatever for?" Hayley giggles, sounding confused.

He circles her, looking her up and down, as if she was a doll. "I did always enjoy taking Nik's playthings out for a test-run," Kol admits.

It takes her a while before she understands his intentions. At the moment, Hayley feels extremely self-conscious. She pulls at the hem of Klaus' hoodie, thinking that she really shouldn't have left his room in the first place.

"Plaything?" she snapped. "I told you my name, I suggest you use it," Hayley orders, firmly.

"Feisty," he snarls. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues," the vampire sings.

Suddenly, Kol's fingers are braceletting around her wrist, drawing her close. Then, his fingers move to her palm while his lips pressed against her knuckles.

"What do you want?" she blushes as she attempts to pull away from him.

He smirks, dark orbs boring into Hayley's hazel eyes. She watched as they slowly swirled in to a gripping vortex of bright yellow. "I already told you," he softly said. "I'm going to play with you," Kol went on to say.

The she-wolf's lips part in distress, recognizing the train of compulsion. But, it was already too late. The familiar feeling of control overwhelmed her and kept her feet glued to the ground.

She couldn't even release a cry for help.

The black parade welcome her with arms wide open, as Hayley had so easily fallen prey to Kol's demise.

 **.**

 **notes:** I couldn't resist, I had to add Kol in to the mix in order to spice things up a bit! Plus I love writing him, he's super fun. Let's hope he doesn't compel Hayley to do anything too naughty. I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter!

Make sure to leave a review!


	6. inner-battle

**notes:** surprise! I'm back :) writing is hard and I'm trying my best I swear. Here's an update because even though I suck at multichap fics, I'm too stubborn to abandon this one. so enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the sinking man**

 **.**

 _six:_ inner-battle

 **.**

Kol Mikaelson isn't a monster.

Sure, he enjoys his women, and blood, and a healthy combination of both. Heck, sometimes, he even enjoyed his men. He was just lonely and in need of some company. Something pretty to look at and fun to talk to, who just wouldn't stab him and lock him in a coffin. And Hayley Marshall was perfect for filling that role.

"Kol," he hears a woman's voice scold him from a distance, "Who is this?" Rebekah Mikaelson barges in to her room, finding a passed out brunette in her bed.

"Rebekah darling," Kol smiles, as he pulls out some of his sister's best dresses. "Don't be jealous, she's just a friend," he smirks, like the devil.

She looks at the sleeping girl and realizes how familiar she seems. She thinks she saw her trailing after Klaus one night. It would explain all the noise she could hear coming from his room. Despite how large the Mikaelson mansion is, or how thick the walls were, they're vampires. So some things are easier to hear than others.

"She's the girl Nik brought home," the blonde girl finally releases. "What are you doing with her?" she asks.

"Picking out an outfit," Kol smiles. "I want to take her out on a date when she wakes up," he goes on to say, sounding strangely excited.

Rebekah smacks him on the back of the head. "What is the matter with you?" she shouts. "This is how you court women?" she exclaims, offended.

Kol rubs his injury, scowling at his sister's scolding. He looks back Hayley, knowing how much value she is to his brother, and how much of a risk he was taking.

"She's pretty, she's fun...and most of all, she's important to Nik," he tells his sister.

And that's when she puts two and two together.

Kol was always the neglected sibling. Finn was always their mother's right hand, trailing after her and following her every command. As for Elijah and herself, they had sworn their allegiance to Klaus. Kol was alone, and he was tired of it.

"So that's what this is?" she whispers softly. "A cry for our brother's attention?" Rebekah concludes.

His eyes look darker than they're supposed to, and he hates that his sister stares at him like he's worth her sympathy. Like he's pathetic. Like he's weak.

"Don't look at me like that," Kol orders. "You don't have to work as hard as I do to get him to care," he mumbles under his breath.

She doesn't know what else to do, or what else to say. He was stubborn, a Mikaelson through and through.

"You're impossible," the girl says, as she finally leaves.

 **.**

Klaus trashes the place looking for her.

It's not a pretty sight. _Still,_ he wonders why he hasn't kept her on a tighter leash. Like the rest of his soldiers, Hayley should be at his beck and call, catering to his every whim and yet, he allows her to roam free. It's as if she is the one in power, as if, they had switched roles.

That suddenly, Klaus became hers instead of Hayley becoming his.

 **.**

Compulsion is a strange and yet powerful ability. All her life, people have taken advantage of her, so having the ability to control others is appealing to Hayley Marshall. If being a hybrid could grant her such powers, then she's glad she chose Klaus.

Now, if only he could save her from whatever mess this was.

"What's happening?" the she-wolf snapped, struggling to move her limbs willingly. She looks at her arms and legs, stuck in place, and then, back at Kol. "Why can't I leave even though I really want to?" She wonders.

"That's how compulsion works," Kol shrugs, sitting across from her with a cup of warm tea between his fingers. "And I, being an original vampire, can even compel other vampires…if I want to," he informs her, taking a spoon and scooping some sugar.

He stirs his tea quietly, observing Hayley's every reaction with a lingering gaze.

"What do you want with me?" She finally sighs, sounding breathless.

He sips, with narrowed eyes. "Where did my brother find you?" Kol asks. "You just…look familiar is all," he adds on.

It takes her a moment to realize that this type of compulsion was different. That despite having her actions controlled, her mind remained independent of thought, she could look back at her memories, make her own decisions of what to inform him and what to keep a secret.

"You've compelled me to stay here but not to tell the truth," she tells him. "Was that done on purpose?"

Kol chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps," he offers, "I want to gain your trust, I may have information on Nik that might make you want to flee his side. After all, my brother's not a very nice man, darling," she doesn't doubt him when he says that, she had witnessed first hand the atrocities Klaus was capable of. And yet, by his side, she remained. Loyal and faithful as ever.

Hayley wasn't familiar with any of that.

"You were there the night I met Klaus," she concludes, "When the Lockwoods invited your family into town in order to suggest some sort of alliance for the upcoming war," her voice is small when she recalls that night.

"Ah yes, they thought they could win us over with the women, the drinks…the blood," He follows. "Did it work then? Did Klaus choose to fight with the wolves over the vampires? Is that why you're here?" he interrogates her, as if she holds all the answers, as if she knows a thing at all about the notorious original hybrid.

"I don't know what Klaus chose," she honestly admits, to both their dismay. "I just came here to escape my old life, to start fresh," Hayley lets him know.

And it makes her sad, because it makes her realize that she truly didn't know Klaus at all.

"That's not possible," Kol says, shaking his head. "I know Nik, he doesn't just save strays if he has nothing to gain from them," he announces.

She looks at him again, keeping in mind that he has allowed her to keep her ability to lie. "I'm great in bed," she laughs, "In exchange for sex, I get a safe place to stay," she explains and as expected, Kol bursts out in to scoffs.

"You expect me to believe that?" He quips, smiling with all his teeth. "My brother can have any woman he wants, what's so special about you?" He questions, seriously.

She, finally, leans back and offers him a faintly amused gaze. Almost as if she's being courted by his charm, by his wit. How different he is from his brother. Klaus was passion, glory and blood all wrapped up in one. But Kol…Kol was _fun._ And dear god, did she need some fun right now.

"He seems to have taken a liking to me," it's all she says, because truly, it's all she knows. "Can I go now?" Hayley requests, in a sad tone.

Kol catches a whiff of her vulnerability but, chooses not to pursue it. Instead, he waves her away.

"Fine," he releases, "You don't seem to have much information on you anyway," he drawled, taking his last sip of lemon tea.

"That's because I don't care," she replies, swiftly. "I have no stake in this war, I don't care what Klaus chooses. I only care about myself," he's a tad frozen at her words, at how precise and cut-throat she is.

One thing was for sure, she was not the type of woman he could mess around with. She was silver, as sharp as daylight. A girl half on fire, half ash.

"I see," he nods, carefully. Enough to lead her on but not enough to allow her to see anything passed his coquettish grin. "Well then, run a long, little wolf. Wouldn't want my brother to show up here and threaten to dagger me again," And, with that, the compulsion wears off.

Hayley was free to go.

 **.**

Klaus' mind is a mystery. Hayley knows this much, that the war itself is an identity struggle for the hybrid. If he chooses the wolves, he betrays his family, but if he chooses the vampires…then he betrays himself.

Being a werewolf is an essential part of who he is, a part he can't get rid of. And that's why, he's making his own army, so he doesn't have to choose.

"Do I need to start keeping you on a leash?" Klaus' hand curves around her neck, pulling her into an uncomfortable embrace.

She smiles, crooked and wicked. Maybe, she's in a playful mood – it doesn't matter though, because his threat is genuine. And that hand he looped loosely around her neck in the parody of a lover's touch might just rip her head off in a second or two.

"Kinky," she smirks, "I like it," Hayley almost snorts at her words.

"Stop joking around," he orders, unamused by her girlish laughter, her jokes, the way she softly places her delicate fingers against the center of his chest, grounding him. _It doesn't affect him at all. It doesn't – It doesn't, it does(n't)._ "Where were you?" he questions, sounding more upset than he should.

She doesn't know what he's up to – something violent or deceitful, probably an insidious plan that will trick her into thinking that maybe…just maybe –

"Careful Klaus," There's a certain smoothness in her tone with she speaks this time, a certain familiarity. "You might start to sound like you actually care about me," there's a confidence that mimics his, almost as if she's trying to intimidate him.

And, at his dismay, her tactics are working. Despite the fact that they lack his swiftness and delivery. She manages to shake him.

"I do care," Klaus admits. He's closer now, hands gripping her shoulders and forehead pressed against hers. "I chose you for a reason, I see something in you…a spark, a fire. You're a warrior, Hayley Marshall," he beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

She swallows hard before telling him the truth. "I was with your brother, Kol," she chirps, ignoring the beat of her heart, how fast, how unstoppable. "Don't hurt him, he just wanted to talk to me," Hayley immediately bosses him around.

"He didn't do anything to harm you, did he?" He's worried about her, and it's a complete surprise. But he blames her uncharacteristic boldness, her sharp tongue, the way she fucking looks at him–

"No, he just had a lot of questions," Hayley murmurs softly. "About the war, and which side you're on," she wonders herself.

He takes a step back, sighing loudly and sounding exasperated.

"My family is important to me," he starts off with. "But, they'll never understand who I really am," Klaus reveals to her.

Somewhere, in the back of her head, warnings flicker. They urge her to keep her mouth shut. But Hayley is as stubborn as ever. "Do you think anyone ever will?" she whispers.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, I'm afraid," He stammers, after taking a deep breath, attempting to gather up the mental strength it takes to realize that he is truly, utterly and completely alone.

Sometimes, she thinks she does understand him. Or some parts of him at least. No matter how complex of a being he is, how many identities he struggles with, how many inner-battles he's fighting…she knows that sometimes, the answers are simple.

In fact, they are right in front of him.

"I think I'm ready," Hayley articulated, "To be a hybrid, to be like you," she affirmed, with reassurance.

He then looks at her as if she is the moon. "I know," Klaus allows himself to let a little bit of his guard down. "I've already made the arrangements for your ceremony, by the morning, you'll be a new version of yourself. Powerful, strong, resilient…you'll never have to fear for your life again," he sings, leaning in.

She feels him close again, lips slowly pressing against hers and sealing her fate with a kiss.

"I can't wait," she says once he pulls away.

Klaus takes her hand in his, noticing the warm blush of her cheeks. "Now, that's what I like to hear," he mentions, with his thick accent curling around the vowels.

Like sticky, warm blood, like violence, once again.

 **.**

 **notes:** yay Rebekah made an appearance, next chapter I'm going to try and bring in Freya and Elijah so that's going to be exciting. Pray for me to update quicker yall lol I love this story, I just wish I was better at updating :(


	7. wake me up inside

**notes:** hopefully new year equals more consistent updates for me lol or maybe I shouldn't jinx it. Just something about this story keeps me coming back, as I writer I'm really drawn to it. anyway I won't give away too much, hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the sinking man**

 **.**

 _seven:_ wake me up inside

 **.**

The girl in the mirror has yellow eyes and fangs for teeth. Her claws are sharper, her hair wilder, and that strange anxiety…that fear…of not being able to control the wolf in her, is suddenly gone. She'd felt it all her life, like a dark, ominous, shadow looming over her, like a ghost. But, ever since she became a hybrid, she feels so much lighter.

Like, for once in her life, she's in control.

 _Pretty girl_ , she hears as a body sneaks up behind her.

After the ritual, she needs to feed…on _him._ And, knowing Klaus, he'd made the entire thing an overdramatic ordeal. There were candles, and roses, and all sorts of toys on the bed. She saw him pick up the crop, and noticed how sweetly he smiled when he softly began to tease her with it.

 _You can be kind, when you want to be,_ she says, feeling the light leather flicks against her ass. He grabs her, working the hem of her skirt and quickly bushing up the fabric. He's going to make her regret those words, he swears it. He is anything but kind.

They're the same now though. Monsters made flesh and carved to look like something beautiful. Or maybe, that's who she was from the beginning. Perhaps, being a hybrid, only increased that.

"Hand me the ropes," he orders, his voice is cold and husky in her ear. Making her knees shake.

She nods, bending over to reach for them, which was her first mistake. Because, by then, he had completely pushed her skirt up and pushed her wet panties to the side. She releases a soft moan, feeling the tease of his fingers, wide smooth pads rubbing against her sensitive little nub.

"Klaus," she bites, looking over her shoulder to meet his gaze. "Here," she says, shakily, throwing him the ropes.

He catches them with his free hand, the other still playing with her clit, her folds, then slowly slipping two digits inside her soaking wet pussy. All the while, she's panting like a wild dog in heat, waiting, anticipating. It kills her, makes her even wetter than she thought possible.

Then, just as he's getting a rhythm going, he pulls his fingers out, using both hands to grab her wrists. He looks her in the eye and she nods in consent. He takes her hands, tying them up behind her back and pushing her into the bed.

Her face goes straight for the pillow, teeth biting down on it as he spanks her, hard.

She thinks she's enjoying this far too much.

 **.**

Sex as a hybrid is different, she finds.

At every level, whether it's just kissing, or full on fucking…it's all so intense. She's had sex with vampires before, but nothing compares to this. She can't even find the words to describe it all. Just the way he even looks at her feels different now, as if she is both the hunter and the hunted.

 _Love – he calls her. And it feels like sin._

(Afterwards, she's in his arms, lying on his chest with his heartbeat ringing in her ears.

She swears that this is the closest she's ever felt to someone).

 **.**

The next morning, Klaus is gone.

Hayley wakes up to a pair of eyes staring at her and the body of a familiar, yet unfamiliar man looming over her.

She gathers the sheets around her nude frame, doesn't even have the time to process her thoughts. Klaus is free to come and go as he pleases, really. He has no allegiance to her, or to anyone for that matter. And that thought alone should scare her. Except, it doesn't. Because she's been alone her entire life. So Klaus' absence wasn't surprising at all.

(She's used to being _abandoned_ ).

"Tyler?" Hayley finally registers, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asks, bunching the silky sheets closer to her chest.

Tyler quirks his head to one side, ears tweaking in realization. He hadn't seen her, in what felt like, years. And yet, it had only been a few months and already, Hayley had grown so different, so much…darker.

"I guess Klaus never told you about the deal we made," he shrugs, hands in his pockets, motioning towards the side of the bed where her clothes were neatly folded in to a small pile.

Hayley looks at it and wonders who came by in the morning to do the clean up. It could've been Klaus, he's quite clean about his own place. But, then again, she can't imagine the all powerful original hybrid ever picking up after her. So, that only leaves one other possible option, he had a minion.

And possibly, that minion was Tyler.

"You're lying, Klaus would never make a deal with _someone like you_ ," she accuses instead, with a million things racing through her head.

"Someone…like me?" he repeats, sounding confused.

It takes him a bit to put two and two together. Hayley never pegged him for the brightest person anyway. Still, she remembers the first time she met him. Back when she was captured and brought to the Lockwoods as cattle, as something that could be bought.

Tyler looks at her for a long time. "Look, I told you long ago that I wasn't the one who took you and forced you to work alright? My dad was insane, he only cared about money and power and…now that he's dead I – " he trails off, stopping himself before revealing too much.

He still has mixed feelings about the whole ordeal, whether he should be relieved or still be in mourning. It's all so fucked really.

"When did that happen?" Hayley questions, sounding concerned and yet curious.

His face shifts after that, he grows suspicious of her motives, wondering if, whether or not, he should tell her everything. After all, the she-wolf had always been a selfish little thing, filled with her own agenda for things, and he could never be to cautious around Klaus' woman.

"Soon after you left," Tyler reveals. "Casualty during the war and what not, so I took that as my chance to run," he mumbles quietly.

Something about this has Klaus' name written all over it. Hayley knows she hasn't been with him for long, but from what she can tell, he is extremely protective of those who are close to him. And somehow, someway, she had become his kin.

And he'd go to the ends of the Earth for the sake of family.

She breathes in deeply before speaking again. "I can't say I'm sad about his passing," she offers, motionlessly. "Still, you haven't answered my question," she goes on to say, redirecting the conversation. "What's your deal with Klaus?"

"He needed wolves, and we needed to be able to control our ability to shift," Tyler replies. "It was an easy move," he lets her know.

The answer is simple enough, she supposes.

"So then, your entire pack is here?" Hayley concludes.

"I wouldn't leave without them," Tyler so easily says, leaning back against the white wall. He looks confident, a lot more comfortable than all the times she'd seen him before today. And maybe it's because he no longer has his father's expectations breathing down his neck. Or maybe, being a hybrid just changes everyone. "They're the only family I've ever known," he whispers.

It makes her realize she doesn't know who to call family. There was Jackson and his pack, but she didn't know them well enough for that. And she's gotten more and more estranged from the idea of finding her birth parents. Klaus couldn't be it…she couldn't believe that he was the only one she could call her own.

It'd be quite the sad little story, a lonely lost girl and a tragic boy obsessed with power.

She doesn't think she likes the sound of that.

"I guess I should introduce you to everyone," Tyler breaks her train of thought.

And she's grateful he does because she was going down a dark _dark_ path. "I suppose," Hayley sighs, "I hope you know though, this doesn't mean we're friends…or anything," she reintegrates, waving a finger at him.

"Of course not," he jerks, frowning. "Now come along," he orders and she rolls her eyes, motioning him out of the room because she wasn't dressed yet.

Tyler turns around, Klaus had told him that she was difficult so he definitely wasn't expecting any less.

 **.**

 **notes:** so first off, just wanna get this out of the way lol Tyler isn't going to be a love interest for Hayley in this story. The importance of his character will be revealed later on, rest assured. And as for Klaus' disappearance, all will be revealed in the next chapter! So leave me a review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
